El Botín
by Prince BSlocked
Summary: Sherlock y John planean jugar a los piratas los días que pasarían en la casa de campo del primero, lo que no estaba planeado era el apoderarse de un botín, este fanfic participa en el rally "The game is on!" del foro "I am Sherlocked", para el equipo "El sabueso de Baskerville". Pecado: Gula.
**Nota 1:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son creación de Sir. Arthur Conan Doyle y en su versión moderna de Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss y la BBC, yo solo me divierto con ellos sin animo de lucro.

 **Nota 2:** Este fanfic participa en el rally "The game is on!" del foro "I am Sherlocked", para el equipo "El sabueso de Baskerville". Pecado: Gula.

 **Nota 3:** Kid!lock, Friendship.

* * *

 **El Botín.**

John empacaba su ropa muy emocionado, acababa de terminar el ciclo escolar y tanto él como Sherlock habían salido con muy buenas notas, como premio pasarían tres días juntos en la casa de campo de la familia Holmes, tenían todo planeado, pasarían esos días jugando a los piratas, y para darle más realismo a sus fantasías, darían una vuelta en el bote del papá de Sherlock, claro que no irían solos, Mycroft y Greg serían sus niñeros durante su visita por el lago.

John era dos años mayor que Sherlock, pero al último lo habían adelantado un par de grados debido a sus capacidades sobresalientes, en realidad el director quería ponerlo cuatro grados arriba, pero a la Señora Holmes le había parecido demasiado, y quería que su hijo conviviera con niños un poco más cercanos a su edad.

El primer encuentro entre Sherlock y John no había sido muy amistoso en realidad, al pequeño genio no le gustaba la comida de la cafetería por lo que siempre llevaba su almuerzo, preparado con mucho cariño por la Señora Norton, cocinera de la familia y la única capaz de hacer a Sherlock comer gustoso. Ese día llevaba verduras al vapor, quiche de jamón y queso, y unas deliciosas galletas de mantequilla y nuez, sus favoritas, John y sus amigos se acercaron a su mesa, tratando de entablar amistad con el pelinegro que siempre estaba solo, al rubio se le ocurrió pedirle que le regalara una galleta, si había algo que John amaba eran las galletas, pero Sherlock que las veía como si de un tesoro se tratara se negó a compartir, John le recriminó su mala educación y Sherlock sacó a la luz algunas deducciones sobre su vida, nada grave pero al rubio no le gustó que ventilara algunos aspectos de su vida, se hicieron de palabras y John terminó por empujar a Sherlock con más fuerza de la que tenía planeado, tirándolo de la silla y llevándose consigo las deliciosas galletas, Sherlock se le fue encima y al poco rato se encontraron en la oficina del Director. Al día siguiente el pequeño genio se disculpó con una caja de galletas, no porque deseara su perdón, sino porque al enterarse del incidente la Señora Norton le había pedido que lo hiciera, o de lo contrario dejaría de prepararle sus galletas favoritas por una muy larga temporada, días más tarde John le agradeció las galletas y pese a la mala actitud del pelinegro le comenzó a hacer la platica, para el final del día reían felizmente de las ocurrencias del otro, después de una semana se volvieron inseparables.

Tanto los padres de Sherlock como los de John entablaron una muy buena amistad también, por lo que se les ocurrió premiar a sus hijos con unos días de vacaciones juntos, permitiéndole a John acompañar a la familia Holmes a su casa de descanso.

Apenas llegaron a la casa de campo Sherlock corrió a enseñarle a John el cuarto que iban a compartir, posteriormente se pusieron sus trajes de piratas y jugaron toda la tarde, Mycroft y su amigo Greg salían de cuando en cuando a revisar que se encontraran bien.

–Sherlock en un rato más ya se van a tener que meter, porque está empezando a oscurecer –dijo Mycroft.

–Capitán Sherlock para ti polizón –contestó el pelinegro apuntando a su hermano con una espada de plástico.

–Sherlock ten cuidado, me vas a sacar un ojo.

–¡A la plancha! –gritó Sherlock con John atrás de él amenazando a los recién llegados con su arma.

–Sherlock…

–No Capitán, por favor, a la plancha no –contestó Greg, ganándose una mirada incrédula por parte de su amigo– haremos lo que nos pida, pero no nos tire, que el mar esta infestado de tiburones.

–Greg, esto es ridículo –insistió Mycroft.

–Está bien, pero entonces serán nuestros esclavos –continuó el pequeño Holmes haciendo caso omiso a lo que acababa de decir su hermano.

–Si, serán nuestros esclavos –puntualizó John.

Cuando Greg se dio la vuelta tomó una rama del pasto y volteó con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

–¡Los engañe! Soy el Capitán Lestrade, el terror del Medio Oriente.

Sherlock y John lo observaron sorprendidos, pero muy serios, no habían dejado su papel de piratas en ningún momento.

–Greg ¿que haces? –dijo Mycroft.

–Sígueme el juego Myc, es divertido –el mayor de los Holmes lo miraba con actitud ofendida, él no se rebajaría a jugar a los piratas con un par de niños.

Sherlock le dio un golpe a su hermano en el brazo con su espada, mientras que John se batía en un duelo con Greg.

–Sherlock ya basta –dijo Mycroft, en respuesta el pelinegro le dio una estocada en la pierna, haciendo que su hermano mayor buscara una rama en el pasto y contraatacara, eso ocasionó una genuina sonrisa en su pequeño hermano.

Después de un rato, en el cual todos se divirtieron, incluido Mycroft aunque difícilmente lo aceptaría, los dos mayores se dejaron ganar.

-O-O-O-O-O-

Era la media noche, y excepto por Sherlock y John, todos estaban dormidos, los dos chicos bajaron a la cocina sin hacer ruido, el dulce aroma de las exquisitas galletas de mantequilla y nuez de la Señora Norton los había invitado a salir de su habitación.

–Toma una bolsa y coloca ahí todas las galletas –dijo Sherlock.

–¿Todas? Son muchas –la Señora Norton había preparado una gran cantidad de galletas para que pudieran disfrutar de ellas por varios días.

–Si, y todas serán para nosotros.

–¿Pero no nos meteremos en problemas?

–Somos piratas John –dijo el pequeño Holmes rodando los ojos–, es lo que los piratas hacen, roban tesoros y se meten en problemas, y este será nuestro botín.

–Bien –contestó Watson con determinación.

Una vez que subieron a su recámara no pudieron evitar la tentación de abrir la bolsa y comer algunas de esas deliciosas galletas.

–Solo comeremos unas cuantas, las demás las guardaremos para mañana y el lunes –dijo Sherlock y John asintió con un movimiento de cabeza mientras se llevaba una galleta a la boca.

El sabor de las galletas era tan sublime que no podían parar de comerlas, en más de una ocasión se repitieron que sería la última, pero eso no ocurría, la gula se apoderó de los dos chicos y no descansaron hasta que acabaron con todo el botín.

Cuando terminaron se sentían inmensamente saciados, lo peor es que si hubieran habido más galletas igual se las habrían comido.

–Siento que voy a reventar Sherlock.

–Yo también, vamos a dormir, seguro por la mañana nos sentiremos mejor.

Tras una hora de haberse ido a dormir, ambos niños se despertaron con un fuerte dolor de estómago y unas enormes ganas de vomitar, el primero en correr al baño fue Sherlock, seguido de John.

–Me siento muy mal, John creo que me voy a morir.

–No digas eso Sherlock –el rubio le tomó la mano a su amigo y acto seguido vomitó él también– creo que yo también me voy a morir.

El concierto de lamentos, junto con el sonido no muy agradable que hacían al vomitar despertó a todos en la casa.

–Sherlock mi amor –se acercó Violet Holmes a su hijo tocándole la frente– ¿qué pasó? ¿qué tienen? –volteó angustiada a ver al rubio también.

–Mamá, creo que la Señora Norton nos quiso envenenar.

–¿Pero que dices?

–Sus galletas, comimos algunas y nos hicieron mucho daño, nos vamos a morir, mamá que Mycroft no se adueñe de mi recámara.

–Cariño, ¿cuántas galletas se comieron?

Sherlock veía a su madre con cara de culpabilidad y con un claro gesto de que estaba aguantado las ganas de llorar.

–¿Más de la mitad? –Sherlock agacho la cabeza avergonzado antes de vomitar nuevamente.

–Se comieron todas ¿verdad? –dijo Mycroft quien se encontraba en el marco de la puerta viendo a su hermano de manera burlona.

–¿Sherlock? –preguntó preocupada Violet.

–Lo siento –contestó el pequeño Holmes en un susurro.

–¡Pero Sherlock eran muchas!

–Señora Holmes, no regañe a Sherlock, también fue mi culpa.

Violet Holmes suspiró y volteo hacia su esposo en actitud resignada.

–Tenemos que llevarlos a la clínica –dijo el Señor Holmes.

Afortunadamente la clínica no estaba muy lejos, pero lamentablemente pasaron los dos días siguientes en cama y a base de suero, jugos y caldo de pollo.

Ni Sherlock, ni John querían volver a ver una galleta en su vida, bueno, al menos no por el resto del verano.


End file.
